Solve for $t$ : $t - 11 = 3$
Explanation: Add $11$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ t - 11 &=& 3 \\ \\ {+11} && {+11} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-11 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{3} \\ t &=& 3 {+ 11} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 14$